


happy birthday, frisk

by 8oni



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8oni/pseuds/8oni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Sans, will you promise me one thing?.’</p><p>‘ki-frisk, you know that i...’</p><p>‘Hate promise. I know I know. But just this one ok? I will never ask you anything else, ever. So please, promise me this.’</p><p>‘...what’s it?.’</p><p>‘Promise me that, no matter where you are, no matter how far you go, you will always come back and tell me ‘Happy birthday’ on my birthday.’</p><p>Sans laugh.</p><p>‘is that it? i am hurt frisk, do you think that I will forget your birthday? ok i promise.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday, frisk

‘Sans, will you promise me one thing?.’

‘ki-frisk, you know that i...’

‘Hate promise. I know I know. But just this one ok? I will never ask you anything else, ever. So please, promise me this.’

‘...what’s it?.’

‘Promise me that, no matter where you are, no matter how far you go, you will always come back and tell me ‘Happy birthday’ on my birthday.’

Sans laugh.

‘is that it? i am hurt frisk, do you think that I will forget your birthday? ok i promise.’

‘...don’t stare at me like that ...welp here goes nothing.’

Sans clear his throat.

‘i promise you that no matter where I am, no matter how far I go, i will always come back to tell you happy birthday.’

‘... Thank you Sans...’

‘hey frisk are you ok? geez are you gonna cry everytime i made a promise to you?’

‘come on let’s go back before toriel kills me for breaking the curfew on our first date’

\---***---

It’s a beautiful day in Ebott. The sky is clear, the air is warm, Sans can hear a bird singing as he walk slowly towards the hills. He didn’t have to worry about seeing by other people since the area is a private land owned by Dreemur family. And only Sans and Dreemur family are allowed to come to this hills. And the reason for that is slowly show itself as Sans getting closer to the peak.

The grey stone is still there. Just like how Sans remember it. A lot of flower blooming around it, even the one that’s out of seasons. Sans guess it’s half magic half hard works. He thinks it’s Asgore’s doing. Despite his huge body and menacing aura, he is actually really good at gardening.

Sans stop in front of the stone and just stand there, unmoving for maybe 30 minute.

It’s always hard for him to do this, even if it’s more than 20 years since he start doing this. Which means he have do this 20 times already but still, he still feels like there is a lump in his non-exist throat that stop him from saying anything every time he stood in front of the familiar stone.

‘hey’

Sans take a deep breath and force himself to say the next words, ignoring the hot feelings on his eyes.

_after all, no one saying happy birthday while crying right?_

‘happy birthday, frisk’

_well, maybe he is a special case then_

Because once again, Sans feels the tears rolling on his cheeks, just like how it happens for every single years since he start come to this hills to fulfill his promise.

The first and the last promise that Sans ever made to Frisk.

The promise that only after Frisk gone, he knows what Frisk really means by that.

And as Sans stood there remembering all the years that he have going through with and _without_ Frisk, he feels the same old feelings, the same old question that he have asking himself over and over again this past year.

_why am I  still alive?_

_i miss you, i miss you so much._

And then, he feels –because he never heard it but he knows he _heard_ it- the voice, the one that always keep him going for a year before he come back to the same spot again

**Stay determined, Sans!**

And that make Sans smile.

Someday, he will meet Frisk again. Someday, he will be able to tell Frisk how much he miss them. Someday, he won’t be able to keep his promise anymore.

But not today.

Not today.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this come from. 
> 
> This is what happens when I read sad fanfic I guess, I just get more inspiration.
> 
> So, this is after they got into surface, I will leave it up to your imagination Frisk age when they [I don't write Frisk gender there if you noticed so Frisk here can even be reader but hey, it will be hard to give the setting so well, Frisk is :shrug: ] die, if Sans and Frisk ever get married or not, if they ever have a child or not, and everything else.
> 
> I hope you like it, feels free to comments if there is any wrong grammar :gulp: because English isn't my first language ^^"


End file.
